


Las malas artes

by Florchis



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn alza la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y Puck no entiende por qué ha cambiado la premisa con ese pequeño detalle, que a él le alborota la imaginación, pero que a ella debería resultarle casi irrelevante. Sólo espera que ella no esté a punto de enfurecerse o espantarse. Con idas y vueltas, pero llevan casi veinticinco años juntos y él cree que están en suficiente sincronización como para poder encontrarse sin rencores a mitad de camino entre su deseo absoluto de probarlo todo y los gustos más bien vainilla de Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las malas artes

**Author's Note:**

> Quería escribir un drabble sobre Puck con delineador y me salieron ~2K de headcanon sobre cómo es el sexo para el Quick a los 40. Oh, well. No creo que importe mucho, pero Universo de Glitter in the air. (Necesito un nombre para ese universo, porque Glitter in the air es la historia Klaine, y ahora está esto, y cuando eventualmente esté el Rachel/Beth, o el Santana/Valerie, esto se va a poner weird.) Also, es mi cumpleaños, así que me autoregalo Quick y un corte de cabello #noregrets #justlove (sip, estoy siendo cruel).

Quinn está recostada desnuda sobre las sábanas, y a Puck le gustaría saber pintar para poder capturar el esplendoroso brillo de su piel recubierta por una finisima capa de sudor contra el resplandor del sol que entra por la ventana abierta. Pero no sabe pintar, y es un fotógrafo mediocre, así que se contenta con pasar la palma de sus manos por su vientre, sus muslos, sus antebrazos, sobre su piel pero sin tocarla, y se conforma con dibujarla en su recuerdo. Quinn abre los ojos y suelta un murmullo que a Noah le gusta pensar que es de apreciación cuando él se inclina para besar uno de sus hombros.  
  
\- Estás insaciable hoy.- Le dice, y a Noah le parece que no es de reproche, como cuando tenían veinte años y apenas media hora, con suerte, para verse emtre las clases de ella y el trabajo de él. No es un reproche, ni es resignación, como era a los treinta años, cuando ella se estaba abriendo paso en el mundo a codazos y sólo le alcanzaban las energías para acurrucarse a su lado antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, mientras que él se sentía de verás cómodo en su piel por primera vez en muchos años, y eso le exacerbaba el deseo aún más que cuando era un adolescente. Quinn le dice  _Estás insaciable hoy_  y es un preliminar al juego, es picardía, es confiazan y años de desarmarse el uno al otro para volver a armarse.  
  
Seguramente, si alguien le hubiera dicho a Noah que el sexo a los cuarenta era maravilloso, no le hubiese creido, pero, de haberlo sabido, se hubiera ahorrado un poco de energía para derrochar ahora, porque,  _realmente_.  
  
\- No puedes tirarte desnuda en mi cama y esperar que no me pase nada, Q, por dios. ¿De qué te crees que estoy hecho?  
  
\- Mmm.- Murmura ella como si eso fuese una respuesta coherente, y frota su nariz contra el hombro de él, mientras él le pasa un brazo por la cintura.  
  
\- ¿En qué estás pensando?- Pregunta ella tras varios minutos.  
  
Noah se muerde el labio inferior antes de responderle. Con los años, él y Quinn han ido aprendiendo que no hay nada mejor para su relación que ser brutalmente honestos el uno con el otro, y admeás, Q es su mujer- aunque sea en la práctica y no en los papeles, poprque Puck aprenidó de sus padres que muchas veces los papeles importan una puta mierda-, y si no puede hablar de estas cosas con ella, ¿con quién entonces? (No, con Finn no. Con Rachel, menos.)  
  
\- Me muero de ganas de que me la chupes- Quinn no se olvida de poner los ojos en blanco como es regla obligada cada vez que él habla de sexo oral.- con los labios pintados.  
  
Quinn alza la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y Puck no entiende por qué ha cambiado la premisa con ese pequeño detalle, que a él le alborota la imaginación, pero que a ella debería resultarle casi irrelevante. Sólo espera que ella no esté a punto de enfurecerse o espantarse. Con idas y vueltas, pero llevan casi veinticinco años juntos y él cree que están en suficiente sincronización como para poder encontrarse sin rencores a mitad de camino entre su deseo absoluto de probarlo todo y los gustos más bien  _vainilla_  de Q.  
  
(Tuvieron una pelea fuerte y trascendental allá por sus veintinueve años, poco después de que naciese Louie, porque Puck llevaba ganas acumuladas y quería acorralarla contra cualquier superficie disponible- y no tan disponible también- mientras que Quinn prefería que el sexo se mantuviera en los confines del dormitorio, con las luces apagadas y como Dios manda,  _nada de cosas raras, Puck, salte de encima_. Él la acusó de demonizar sus inclinaciones y de dejarse manejar por su escrupulosa educación cristiana y de no poder librarse de la imagen de mujer ideal que su padre había construido para ella. Quinn le respondió, ácida, que si quería una puta, ya debería haber aprendido que estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado y que había cosas que formaban parte de ella y de su personalidad, más allá de su educación y que, incluso su educación y sus costumbres formaban parte de ella y si él no era caoaz de aceptarla así, ahí estaba la puerta. Puck, lívido, se fue a dormir donde Rachel, quien lo aguantó toda la noche, soportándole tanto los ataques de rabia y los reproches como los arranques de llanto, y cuando volvio a la mañana siguiente, exhausto y con el rabo entre las piernas, se encontró a Blaine Anderson saliendo de su casa con su hijo en brazos.  
  
\- Louie y yo nos vamos a elegir un regalo de cumpleaños para Kurt.- Le anunció con una sonrisa. Puck estaba demasiado agotado como para enzarzarse en una discusión sobre como Louis iba a ser más una molestia que una ayuda, así que los dejo irse, Blaine silbando  _I’m the greatest star_  y Louis riéndose de forma incontrolable y atentando contra la integridad de las gafas de Blaine.  
  
Puck inhaló profundo y contó hasta diez antes de entrar a su casa. Quinn lo esperaba en el recibidor, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, en camisón y con ojeras. Él la conocía demasiado bien como para pensar que ella iba a rendirse sin luchar, así que se puso inmediatamente en guardia. Pero quizás había subestimado el efecto que había tenido en ella la maternidad, o cómo se había desarrollado su amor por él con el correr de los años. O quizás eso es lo bueno de Quinn Fabray: que nunca deja de darle sorpresas.  
  
\- Estoy hecha un asco.- Dijo ella a modo de bienvenida antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a quitarse el camisón, dejándolo a él, boquiabierto y atónito clavado en su lugar.- ¿Vas a venir a bañarte conmigo o qué?  
  
No fue necesario que se lo dijese dos veces.  
  
Quizá no fue nada demasiado arriesgado, pero Puck apreció el esfuerzo y lo recompensó con una semana entera de sus panqueques preferidos y llenándole el cuarto de velas y rosas la siguiente vez que consiguió que Rachel les hiciera de niñera. Se sentaron luego, y no se pidieron disculpas, porque no es su estilo, pero hablaron de lo que estaba fuera de los límites y negociaron sobre las zonas grises. Desde entonces, Puck tiene permiso para compartir todas sus fantasías- y para mirar absolutamente todo el porno que quiera- y Quinn tiene la última palabra sobre qué sí y qué no, y también tiene derecho a sus luces apagadas y su debajo de las sábanas.)  
  
Se considera suficientemente afortunado por el placer de poder verla a plena luz del día, quizás fue demasiado ambicioso de su parte pedir más.  
  
\- Podemos negociarlo.- Dice ella para su sorpresa, pensativa tras largos instantes de silencio, y no le da tiempo a procesar la respuesta que ya está metiéndose en el baño y saliendo a los pocos instantes con un estuche amplio en las manos.- Como este, supongo.- Elije un labial y se pinta con él una línea en el dorso de la mano y se la muestra. El labial es de un color rojo intenso y perlado, y a Puck se le hace agua la boca de sólo imaginárselo. Llevan veinticinco años juntos, y por supuesto que Quinn se da cuenta, pero en lugar de poner los ojos en blanco, le sonríe maliciosamente.- Perfecto. Entonces este es para mi.- Murmura mientras aparta el labial sobre la cama y con la otra mano continúa rebuscando en el estuche, hasta que saca un lapiz y algo parecido a un labial, pero más largo y más angosto.- Y esto es para ti. Ojo por ojo, Puckerman, si yo me pinto, tú tienes que pintarte también.  
  
Puck boquea, desubicado, porque eso es algo que definitivamente no se veia venir, y lo único que atina a preguntar es:  
  
\- ¿Qué miercoles es eso?  
  
Quinn pone los ojos en blanco- y es un gesto tan  _característico_ de ella, tan propio, tan suyo, que Puck ya no puede tomarlo como un reproche- pero de todos modos menea la cabeza y se dispone a explicárselo.  
  
\- Máscara y delineador, Noah.- Y cuando él le pone su gesto característico de _Podrías hablarme en inglés, muchas gracias_ , ella suspira y le hace un gesto para que se acerque.- Ven aquí, te lo mostraré.  
  
\- Alguien me dijo que esto era de ojo por ojo.- Dice él de brazos cruzados, con una sonrisa enorme pintada en su rostro y sin moverse un ápice del lugar. (Está casi seguro de que los ojos de ella se le van a salir de las órbitas de tanto ponerlos en blanco.) Quinn toma el labial y se pinta los labios con él sin siquiera molestarse en mirarse en un espejo. No es perfecto, pero es maravilloso, y ahora que lo ve, Noah se da cuenta de que no es la primera vez que se lo ve puesto, pero aún así no deja de ser maravilloso, porque Quinn está desnuda y sólo lleva el labial, y la sola idea de las implicaciones hacen que se excite de forma casi inmediata y, dios, ¿cómo hace esta mujer para hacerlo sentir aún hoy como si fuese un adolescente desde hace veinticinco putos años?  
  
\- Vamos, Puckerman, deja de huirle a las responsabilidades.  
  
Noah se acerca a ella hasta estar sentados rodillas contra rodillas y ella saca la lengua mientras destapa eso que se parece a un labial para sacar un extraño cepillo y Puck siente el instinto de retroceder.  
  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? Se ve como algo que le quedaría maravilloso a Blaine, y no a mi.  
  
\- Oh, creeme, a Blaine le queda maravilloso.- Y sonríe con su sonrisa maliciosa y Dios, quizás lo esté amenazando con uno de sus  _artículos femeninos del mal_ , pero Puck está tan,  _tan_  enamorado de ella.- Y es por eso que a ti te quedará maravilloso, también. Ojos hazel, Noah. Nada los hace lucir más que un poco de delineador. Deja de ser una nenazas y ven a que te pinte.  
  
Hay algo extremadamente íntimo en los dos sentados en la cama, desnudos, él con los ojos cerrados mientras Quinn juega con sus pestañas y sus párpados, una clase de intimidad que no existe ni siquiera cuando están teniendo sexo. Es una clase de intimidad parecida a la que siente mientras hace el desayuno y Quinn se queja sobre las notas de Louie mientras lee el periódico, y eso es algo a la vez maravilloso y espeluznante.  
  
\- Listo.- Dice Quinn luego de unos pocos minutos, y aún sin verla Puck sabe que está terriblemente  _satisfecha_  de sí misma. Abre los ojos y escucha que Quinn maldice en voz baja.- Joder. Es mejor de lo que creía. Venga, vamos al baño a que te veas.  
  
Quinn lidera el camino y Puck aprovecha la oportunidad para mirarla caminar de espaldas, desnuda. No es algo que pueda hacer muy a menudo, y es una verdadera pena, porque, joder, los años no vienen solos, pero hay un par de cosas que cree que definitivamente debería agradecerle a Sue Sylvester de por vida. Ella lo está esperando parada delante del espejo del baño y cuando Noah se para detrás suyo…  _woha._  
  
\- Estoy más bueno que comer pollo con la mano, Fabray, ¿qué  _demonios_  me has hecho?  
  
Ella se ríe, con la boca abierta y todos sus hermosos dientes blancos en contraste contra su labial rojo, y pese a los años, se ven tan jodidamente hermosos juntos que se dice una vez más que no entiende como la gente no se voltea a ver a Beth o a Louie por la calle (aunque Rachel argumenta que sí, la gente lo hace).  
  
\- ¿Crees que podremos convencer a Blaine y Kurt de que obliguen a Louie a ver otra película con Elizabeth?  
  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes malas intenciones Fabray?- Prgeunta él, juguetón, sin despegar los ojos del espejo, y de sus propios párpados pintados de negro y de la boca de ella que va dejando un camino de labial rojo por su cuello.  
  
\- Las peores.

 

 


End file.
